The Mess You Left
by One Cynical Babe
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are two different people, from two different worlds. Itachi is president of the family company, while Naruto works at a Stag Shop. One day when their worlds collide, sparks fly. Love isn't always that easy though, many people will try to get in their way and try to prevent them from being together. ItaNaru, a little SasuNaru AU OCCness.
1. One Track Mind

**Summery: **Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are two different people, from two different worlds. Itachi is president of the family company, while Naruto works at a Stag Shop. One day when their worlds collide, sparks fly. Love isn't always that easy though, many people will try to get in their way and try to prevent them from being together. ItaNaru, a little SasuNaru AU OCCness.

**Warnings: **This story contains sex between two guys so if that's not your cup of tea then don't read. There will be LOTS of sex later on in the story. Swearing, slight bondage, alcohol use, you know the usual.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunatly DO NOT own Naruto, or anysongs mentioned in this chapter.

**_A/N:_ Sooooo in my opinion ItaNaru is almost hotter than SasuNaru. It's almost like a forbidden love :$ That's _hot_. Anyways, I just thought I'd try this idea out. This chapter may be shourt, but the others will be longer... I have the WHOLE story planned out in my head. I'm actually SO excited for this one... :D SO I would love it if you reviewed and let me know your feelings about it soo far, or you know, favourite, or follow, that's good too :D Enjoy the first chapter :D 3 **

* * *

**The Mess You Left***

_By: One Cynical Babe_

**Chapter One:** _One Track Mind*_

_Naruto's P.O.V_

I cried out in pleasure, yet again, as Sasuke thrust into me, slamming into my prostate in the process. "Fuck Naruto, why are you always so tight?" He grunted. I was in another world, a world full of pleasure, and was unable to form a sentence, so I moaned in response.

I ran my nails down his back, moaning for more, and that's exactly what he did. His pace quickened, and my body became mush. He leand down a placed a sloppy kiss on my lips, a kiss full of love, and tongue, lots of tongue.

"S-Sasuke, I'm gonna-" "Me too dobe, me too. Let's finish together." I nodded, and his hand snaked in between our bodies to grab my weeping length, pumping it in time with his thrust.

Not soon after I came, screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke just groaned as he filled me up. He slumped down beside me. "Mmmm, Sasuke, that was amazing." I nuzzled his neck. "I love you." I smiled, letting myself fall into a blissful sleep.

Little did I know, those words would tear down my life of happiness. I should have known. Uchiha's don't love.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a blissful state. I could smell cigarette smoke, Sasuke must be outside on the apartment balcony having a morning cigarette. That's where he always was after a night of sex. He almost never woke up beside me.

Sasuke is a hot shot business man, VP of Uchiha Corp. He's very sucessful and lives in a big house he shares with his brother, whom I've never met, I don't even know the man's name. All I know is that there's a 5 year face difference between them. I've never been to Sasuke's house, I mean, I know where he lives, but he usually shows up at my place, we watch a movie sometimes, play videogames, but mostly it's sex. It's not as great as it may sound.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom. "Dobe, I have to get just called." I nodded. "Okay, bye Sasuke." he leaned in a kissed me on the forehead. "I can't comeover tonight, I'll be tied up at the office." I pouted. "Okay then... bye teme." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and walked out.

I sighed and slumped back onto my pillows. I figured I should get up and shower, get ready for a new day at work. I looked out the window, the sky was dark and cloudy. Great. Rain.

After my shower I got dressed, and rushed out of my apartment, I was going to be late, _again_. The old man was going to kill me. Oh you're going to love this. I work in a sex shop called 'The Naughty Kitsune'. The owner of the shop, Jiraiya, is a total pervert, but the job helps pay rent.

I rushed up to the shop only to see that it hasen't been opened yet. The old pervert is probably taking the day off to write his porn novels, don't _even_ get me started on his books.

Great, I was going to be alone today.

I unlocked the door, and turned on the light so it flashed that it was open, and took a seat behind the counter.

After an hour the silence, I was going insane and needed something to keep me occupied. I could hear the thunder starting, and needed something to distract me from the on coming storm. Then I noticed the radio. How could I have forgotten about that? I happily skipped over to the radio and turned into.

Ahh, Papa Roach, my favourite.

* * *

_'Sex addicts, drugs, and vampires_

_They permeate my life_

_Don't know which one I'm gonna be tonight_

_I know you think I'm crazy_

_You think I've lost my mind_

_I'm locked and loaded got you in disguise'_

I started singing along and dancing around the shop. No one was around anyways. I was aware that someone could just walk right in, did I care? No.

_'You are my nemesis_

_The one I can't resist_

_I got a one track mind_

_Turn the lights out_

_Lay your head down_

_Now you got me where you want me_

_I'm the pain and you're the pleasure_

_Can't you read the signs?_

_I've got a one track mind'_

I was enjoying myself too much to noice that somone had walked into the shop.

* * *

_Itachi's P.O.V_

Of course my car would break down when I'm on my way to a _very_ important meeting. Oh yeah, and my cellphone has no signal. Piece of shit. Then my day get's even better. It started to rain. Just my luck.

I slumped back in my car, then noticed a flashing light across the street. 'The Naughty Kitsune' hmm, well I guess it's better than nothing. I got out of my cr making sure it was locked before I headed into the shop. The rain was just pouring down on me, and when I entered the shop I was greated by the sound of loud music accompanied by the cutest blonde I have ever laid my eyes on.

_'I'm numb I've got no conscious_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_You're in my line of fire every time_

_You narcissistic lover_

_You complicate my life_

_But then I find myself with you tonight'_

I'm guessing he didn't hear me enter because he continued with that tantalizing dance. Suddenly our eyes locked and he rushed over to turn the radio down. "I'm so sorry sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" A cute blush found it's way to his face.

"Do you by anychance have a working phone? I have no reception, and I need to call a tow-truck, my car broke down." I frowned, now I was_ really _late for the meeting. "Uh, yeah, it's over there." The blonde boy pointed over to the counter. I nodded, and made my way to the phone and called a tow, but it wouldn't be here for another hour. I guess I should make a call to Sasuke.

* * *

_"Where are you Itachi?" Sasuke asked frusterated. _

_"Well hello to you to brother. I'm calling to inform you that you should rescheduale the meeting, my car has broken down, and I have to wait an hour for the tow."_

_Sasuke groaned. "Of course this happens. I'll rescheduale for tomorrow at 12AM. I'm heading home after this, I could have stayed with my little fox boy. Too late for that, now I have to find someone else to entertiain me today." he growled._

_I really didn't need to hear this. "My thanks. I will see you later."_

The line went dead. Stupid little brother.

* * *

I looked over to the blonde. "The tow won't be here for another hour. I hope you don't mind if I take shelter here..." "It's Naruto, and sure, I guess I don't mind, but do you really want to take shelter in a _sex_ shop." he asked.

Sex shop? Oh. "So this is what one of these look like." I said with surprise evident in my voice. Naruto giggled, it was the cutest thing ever. "Are you even old enough to work in here?" I only asked this because the boy looked like he was only 16.

Naruto pouted. "I'm 21." "Hn." I nodded. His head snapped up, "What noise did you just make?" This confused me. "Uh, sorry it was nothing." he looked at me strangely.

"Well make yourself comfortable, you'll be here for a little while." he reached behind the counter, I watched his cute little ass wiggle as he reached for something. "Here, use this to dry off." he threw a towel in my direction.

* * *

_Naruto's P.O.V_

This man was strange, he had such a blank look on his face, but man was he attractive. He wasn't much of a talker, and when I threw the towel at him, he caught it and just stared at it. I quirked a eyebrow, and walked over to him. "You don't have a hairdryer by any chance, do you? " I laughed. "Sorry, no such luck. Here, give me the towel."

I took his hair out of the ponytail it was in, and proceeded to dry his hair was the towel. "So tell me about yourself, Naruto." He said in a deep velvety voice.

"There's not much to tell. I'm a struggling musician, I play guitar and sing. "I live in a small apartment. I only have one sibling, his name is Kyuubi he's 5 years younger than me. I also have a small group of friends, we go out clubbing once and a while, that's where I met my, well I don't know what i'd call him." I was deep in thought, what were Sasuke and I? "Why is that?" he asked. "Well, I barely know anything about him, and he's never taken me to his house, or let me meet his family. All he really comes to see me for is sex. It really frusterates me." I frowned.

"Do you love him?" I had to think about this. Do I really? I mean the sex, it's amazing, but there really isn't any love on his part. "I don't really know.." It was silent for a few moments.

"Tell me about your life." "I lead a very hard life. I'm president of a huge corperation, and I'm always working, so my social life is null and void. I have to constantly deal with my troublesome younger brother who brings home a new lover almost everyday, or goes to see the one he dubs_ My Little Fox_. He's also about to get married in 2 months. That's all, there's not alot to tell.

I nodded. "It sounds like I would hate your brother if I knew him. He sounds like an ass." Itachi actually let out a small laugh.

We talked about almost everything. I talked with this stranger more than I've talked to Sasuke. This man still held his emotionless expression, but everyso often he would smirk at something said. I was starting to really like this guy.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the tow-truck actually arrived, and rain has stopped, well for now atleast.

"Well Naruto, I must be on my way now. It was a pleasure meeting you." "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. Who would of thought some measly thunderstorm would have brought us together." I smiled softly at him.

"Here's my card, if you ever want to go out for drinks." He gave me a small smile before he walked out. He looks even more attractive when he smiles. Wonder what sex with him would be like ... NO, bad Naruto, don't think that. I pinched my hand and winced a little.

I looked down at the card he gave me, and I think my heart literally skipped a beat.

**Itachi Uchiha**

_Uchiha Corp._

_Contact Number: __**1 - XXX-XXX-XXXX**_

If he's an Uchiha also, then that must mean the brother he was talking about was Sasuke. That means he doesn't really care about me, and to him, I'm just a sex toy... Oh he's going to get it tonight.

Work my_ ass_.

* * *

The whole rest of the day I spent fuming over how much of an ass Sasuke was, and when my work day ended I was on my way to Sasuke's house. I drove there as fast as I could. That little bitch will get it.

I stomped up to the door at the front of the giant house and banged on the door. I didn't stop until a very confused looking Itachi opened the door. "Naruto? What is it?"

"Sasuke. Where is Sasuke?" I growled. Itachi looked shocked. "He's up stairs,but-" I didn't care I rushed past him and up the stairs. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING TEME? I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" I froze when I heard the sound of moaning. "Oh he's not doing what I think he's doing.

I made my way over to, what I'm guessing was his bedroom door, and threw it open. Big surprise, there was Sasuke on top of a blonde haired, blue eyed, bitch.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled at him. Both eyes turned to me. Sasuke looked like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He got off of the girl, who covered herself with he blanket, and put on some jeans. "Dobe, let's talk about this."

"NO!" I yelled. "I will _not_ be your little bitch that you can go to for sex." I growled at him. "Come one dobe. You know you couldn't leave me. The sex is too good." He pulled me closer to him, his hands on my hips. "No one can make you feel as good as I do." He leaned in and nipped at my earlobe. I held back a moan. I would _not _give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing me moan. He lost that privlege.

"Oh fuck you. Don't ever come to see me again. Don't call me, text me, or e-mail me. Whatever he had is over. You fucking teme." I slapped him across the face, and stormed out of his room, down the stairs, past a confused looking Itachi, and out the door to my car.

I got in a slammed my car door shut. "Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" I screamed hitting the steering wheel, hot tears running down my cheeks. "I'm such an idiot. A fucking idiot. I sat there for a few minutes trying to calm down. When the tears finally stopped, I started the car and drove back to my now empty apartment, to my empty bed, with an empty heart.


	2. Before You Walked Into My Life

**Summery: **Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are two different people, from two different worlds. One day when their worlds collide, sparks fly. Love isn't always that easy though, many people will try to get in their way and try to prevent them from being together. ItaNaru, a little SasuNaru AU OCCness.

**Warnings: **This story contains sex between two guys so if that's not your cup of tea then don't read. There will be LOTS of sex later on in the story. Swearing, slight bondage, alcohol use, you know the usual.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentions of SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, and LeeGaa

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunatly DO NOT own Naruto, or anysongs mentioned in this chapter.

**The Mess You Left***

_By: One Cynical Babe_

**Chapter Two: **_Before You Walked Into My Life.*_

_Itachi's P.O.V_

What could my brother have done to Naruto, to make him so..._ angry_. I just watched Naruto storm out of the house, almost in tears.

I made my way up to Sasuke's room. He was standing in the doorway, frowning, while Ino was trying to get him to talk to her. He's been engaged to Ino for a year, and still goes off and has sex with other people.

"Brother?" "What?" he asked, still not looking at me. "What's going on?" I looked down at Ino who was in tears. "Ino, what happened?" She pouted at me.

"That guy came in here acusing Sasuke, calling him a _'teme', _and saying that he wouldn't let Sasuke use him for sex anymore. Then Sasuke tried to say something to him, and the bitch slapped him across the face." The last sentence confirmed my fears. Sasuke was using Naruto for sex. I left the room as fast as I could before I did something drastic and injured Sasuke, so I left the house and headed to the office, work always got my mind off of things.

* * *

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I could say I feel bad for hurting Naruto, but I don't. I don't feel anything for him. He was a good distraction from life, an escape, just a little light.

I really wished he didn't have to find out that way, he deserves more, he really does.

I used him to get my mind off of the person I truly love. The light to my darkness, the ying to my yang, and all that cheesy shit. Naruto reminded me of him, that's what drew me to him. I never thought it would go on for that long. _Never_.

Tugging on my arm snapped me out of my thoughts. "Don't listen to him Sasuke, you don't need him. You have me. You know I love you." She kissed me cheek. I frowned even more and pulled my arm out of her grasp. "No. No I do not." She gasped. "What?!"

I sighed and looked at her. "How many times do I have to tell you. You are nothing to me. I'm not marrying you because I want to. You aren't the one a love, and you never will be."

She grabbed my hand again. "But we had sex. We had_ sex_." I gave her a cold stare. "You wanted sex. I didn't, I don't feel anything for you." I tore my hand away and walked to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I sat with my back against the door, breathing slowly trying to calm myself down. There was only one person that I wanted to talk to, one who can make me feel better, one who happens to be in a completely different timezone.

The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

_"Sasuke? What are you doing calling so early in the morning?_

_"Can I come and see you? ... Please?" I was still trying to calm down my bereathing._

_He knew I only called when I needed him._

_"Yeah. Sure. You know where to find me."_

* * *

_Naruto's P.O.V_

I stormed into my apartment, and started to get rid of everything that reminded me of Sasuke.

I changed my bedsheets and pillow cases. Anything Sasuke had ever given me I stuffed in garbage bags and prepared to throw them out. I didn't need his _shit_. I didn't want anything of his in my house. While I was cleaning I found a few of his clothes. I made a pile of them and left them there until I was finished cleaning.

When I finished I knew it was time. The cleanse of all things Sasuke. First I needed alcohol, and lots of it, then got a pairof scissors. I then turned the radio on. Alanis Morissette would do.

I took all of Sasuke's clothes and put them infront of me on the bed. I grabbed what looked like a very expensive jacket, and smiled to myself, and cut the jacket in half. Opps. Sasuke isn't going to be too happy if he comes back to get his things.

I took another drink from the bottle of alcohol, and cut up another shirt. This contynued for another hour. I was drunk off my ass, and everything seemed fuzzy. I felt so alone, and my mind drifted back to the day I met Sasuke.

* * *

_3 Years Ago..._

_It all started when Kiba and a few friends took me out after my latest break-up with Neji Hyuuga, I dated him for four years, then he just ended it, telling me he had met someone else. Of course I was devistated, but Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino wanted to take me out drinking to cheer me up._

_"Come on Naruto, you don't even have to get drunk, just have one drink." Kiba pleaded the blonde who was sitting on the couch watching soap operas. Naruto looked over at Kiba and frowned at him. "Yeah, and one drink leads to 10, which leads to a drunk Naruto, and we all know how I get when I'm drunk. I can go one of to ways. Nympho Naru, or Emotional Naru."_

_Kiba laughed at the nicknames for my drunken personalities. "It'll be fine, man. We'll all take turns keeping an eye on you. Promise, so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease come drinking with us?" He pleaded, giving me those damned puppy dog eyes._

_I flicked his forehead. "Fine loser, I guess I will." I sighed. He pulled me into a big bear hug. "GREAT! Go get dressed, 'cause we're leaving now." _

_I gave him the finger and walked into my bedroom closing the door. I really didn't want to do this ... Things always turned out for the worse when I got drunk._

_I groaned, and looked through my closet, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a tight orange tank top, finishing off with my orange converse. I mussed up my blonde hair a bit, giving it that sexy 'I just got out of bed' look. After touching up my eyeliner, and putting on some colonge, always gotta smell nice, I made my way back out to Kiba, ho wolf whistled when he saw me._

_"Ya clean up good Uzumaki." I rolled my eyes at him, and grabbed my leather jacket, heading out the door. "Hurry up Kiba." I yelled back to god we could walk to the club, I only lived a block away._

_We met up with everyone else outside the club, then headed on in, Gaara's brother, Kankuro, owned the place, so we were able to go in the V.I.P section. When we got in the music was blasting a loud dance song, we made our way over to the V.I.P section, and the bouncer Kisame, let us right in, let us in without even questioning, like always._

_Shikamaru went straight to the couches in the back, probably to take a nap, he could sleep anywhere no matter how much noise, and it always amazed me. Kiba dragged Shino to the dancefloor and made him dance. Now it was just me and Gaara, or at least I thought it was just me and Gaara._

_I looked over to where Gaara was, and he wasn't standing beside me, he was at the bar striking up a conversation with a bushy eyebrowed boy. I sighed. Alone again. I stomped over to the bar and ordered a drink. They wanted me to get drunk, so that's what I was doing._

_After about the fifth drink, I was ready to dance. Tonight it was Nympho Naru. _

_When I started to dance, everyone around me was watching with hungry eyes, and I liked it. I really wished I had a dance , someone I could grind up against. I was too busy off in dreamland to notice someone making their way over to me, until I felt a pair of hands on my hips._

_"Dance with me?" The silky voice whispered in my ear. I nodded in response, I'd let him have his fun, I liked to play. We danced, and grinded until the song ended, I could feel people watching with jealous eyes._

_After that dance I turned around to face whoever I had danced with, and was completely shocked. "Hi. I'm Naruto." I smiled. This man was gorgeous, he had deep black eyes, a perfectly shaped face, and silky looking black hair that hung to just above his shoulders. He nodded. "Sasuke." Gosh, he even had a nice name._

_"Mind if I buy you a drink?" he asked. I nodded, "Sure, I would love a drink." He led me over to the bar, and we drank and talked for a little while, it was going good until I told im about recently being dumped._

_"Why would he give up someone as beautiful as you." He smiled at me, and a light blush tinted my cheeks. "Thanks.. but he told me he met someone on one of his most recent business trips, he works for one of those big enterprises... then he said he thinks we should end it, so we did, and now I'm alone again.." I pouted._

_He place his fingers on my chin, lifted my gaze, so I could look straight at him. "I think I can help with that." He smiled, leaning in a kissing me softly. He pulled away, but didn't get far because I pulled him back in, wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss kept getting hotter._

_It later led to us going back to my apartment, and have sex many times._

_When I woke up in the morning my head hurt, the bed was cold, and I was all sticky. I looked over at the clock, __**2:52PM**__, I groaned, I slept for that long? _

_Everything that happened last night came back to me, and I wondered where Sasuke went. I noticed there was a glass of water, two asprin, and a note beside my clock. I picked up the note and read it. _

_**'Dobe, **_

_**Last night was great, but I had too go into work.**_

_**Call me if you ever want to do this again.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha: XXX-XXX-XXXX**_

_**Oh, and don't forget to take the asprin I left beside you bed, **_

_**for the hangover I know you have.'**_

_Everything escalated from there, because I just had to call him back. After that day we became sex friends._

* * *

I never thought one fun night would ruin my life, I never thought one person could ruin my life. Now I was back where I started. Alone.

The thought of being alone brought tears to my eyes, yes, was an emotional drunk. I was looking for something to dry my eyes with and found the card Itachi gave me in the shop. Thinking about the Uchiha brought tears to my eyes. "Call... Have to call..." I mumbled, still a little out of it.

The phone rang for a few seconds until a female voice answered.

_"Hello?" the soft voice said._

_"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me, not Itachi too." I started to sob again._

_"Sir, you have to calm down, breathe, and explain to me what's going on." he girl said calmly._

_"S-Sasuke he *hic* s-screwed me over! I l-loved him. FUCK! I FUCKING LOVED HIM" I started to cry harder._

* * *

_Itachi's P.O.V_

I felt more relaxed and walked out of the office. Working really helps. I was about to tell my secretary, Hinata Hyuuga, to head home, but she was on the phone and almost in tears. Who was she talking to?

_"Oh my goodness, sir, that's terrible. He shouldn't have treated you like that."_

She saw me, and I looked at her with a questioning eye, and shrugged her shoulders. I held my hand out, if it was some crazy person, she didn't have to deal with this.

_"May I ask who's calling?" I demanded._

_" 'Tachi..." The voice sobbed. "I'm sorry, I *hic* shouldn't have c-called." His breathing went uneven and he kept crying._

_"Naruto, just calm down. It's okay. What's the matter?" I was getting worried._

_"Teme, sex with me, then not no more, cleaned my house, got rid of teme... I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CUT UP HIS CLOTHES. Alanis, drunk, hurt, tired, FUCK." He screamed._

_Alanis? Alanis Morissette? "Naruto, calm down, do you need me to come over?"_

He broke down again, and kept mumbling a yes. He gave me his address after a few minutes of drunken rambling, and I hung up the phone, making my way to his place.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was just a filler. I thought you all should know how Naruto et Sasuke, and who Naruto was with before Sasuke, which is very important so don't forget who it is! :D I'm so happy that you all like it so far, it actually makes me so happy that I'm bursting with joy ... okay, maybe that's a little too happy, but you get it right? The next chapter should get better because a relationship starts to form between Naruto, and Itachi, and who are we kidding, I'm writing this for the sake of writing ItaNaru yaoi, cause let's face it, they're hot together. So don't forget to fav/follow, and if you all ready do, then review? maybe some criticism? Something to help... :D **


	3. Who Knew?

**Summary: **Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are two different people, from two different worlds. One day when their worlds collide, sparks fly. Love isn't always that easy though, many people will try to get in their way and try to prevent them from being together. ItaNaru, a little SasuNaru AU OCCness.

**Warnings: **This story contains sex between two guys so if that's not your cup of tea then don't read. There will be LOTS of sex later on in the story. Swearing, slight bondage, alcohol use, you know the usual. UGH, UNBETA'D.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunatly DO NOT own Naruto, or any products, clothing brands, TV shows, music, movies, electronics, etc. that are mentioned throughout the story.

**SEMI-IMPORTANT A/N, SUGGEST YOU READ IT AFTER, OR DON'T.**

* * *

**The Mess You Left***

_By: One Cynical Babe_

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Who Knew?.*_

_Itachi's P.O.V_

After about half an hour I arrived at Naruto's apartment, and knocked on the door. It took Naruto a few minutes to answer, but he eventually did. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were wet from crying.

"Itachi..." He hugged me tight and sobbed into my chest. I help him as tight as I could without hurting him. "My heart hurts..." He said sadly. I felt bad for the guy, I really did.

"Let's go sit down." I tried to pull him off of me, but he held onto me tightly, as if never wanting to let go. I was able to get us both over to the couch without either of us falling over. I sat him down beside me, but he refused, and crawled into my lap burying his face in my neck.

"Naruto, you need to calm down, and breathe." I tried to get him to stop crying.

After half an hour he was still crying heavily, I've been trying to calm him down but nothing has worked. You'd think he'd have run out of tears by now.

Maybe being caring isn't working with the kid. I sighed, and grabbed his chin, so I could make him look in my eyes. His eyes were sad, and the tears just kept running down his cheeks.

I pulled his face close to mine, not breaking eye contact. At this point our noses were almost touching, my breath fanning his face. "Naruto. Stop crying right now." "Okay..." He whispered, now distracted with how close we were. Just like that his tears stopped. Why didn't I think of this before?

I watched his eyes drift down to my lips, his eyes were glazed over with lust. "Naruto..." I whispered seductively. "Mmm?" He responded, concentrated on my lips. "I would like it very much if..." I paused for dramatic effect, and rubbed our noses together. "Anything you want Itachi..." He smiled at me softly. "I would like it very much if you got off of my lap. My legs are falling asleep." I kept my face completely serious.

He pulled away and pouted.

"That's playing dirty."

I laughed at his cuteness.

He jumped up off my lap. "I think I need another drink..." He wandered off. I followed him, and grabbed his wrist. "No more alcohol for you mister." I said in a stern voice.

"Please, Itachi. Pleeeease?" He looked up at me with those big blue eyes, thinking it would convince me to give him what he wants. No way buddy. I chuckled. "Nice try Naruto. Shower, then off too bed with you." He pouted, and looked down at his feet.

When he looked back up at me, it was like he was a totally different person. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and gave me a sexy smile. "Only if you shower with me 'Tachi." I tried to keep my face emotionless. I couldn't cave. Does he know how sexy he is?

I shook my head. "No Naruto. Go shower. _Now_." He pouted again. "Fine party pooper. Your loss." He pulled away from me, walking towards the bathroom. He looked back at me and smirked, and he slowly slid off his shirt and sweat pants before entering the bathroom. He walked in, and then threw his boxers out the door once he was inside, not bothering to close it.

He was trying to get me to have sex with him. The little minx.

I sighed and laid my head back on the couch. Please help me get through the night without pleasuring him.

_'He's drunk. He's drunk.'_ I kept saying to myself.

* * *

_Naruto's P.O.V_

I pouted after I finished my shower, Itachi didn't come in with me... I wrapped a towel around me, and headed back into the living room, not as drunk as I was. The shower helped.

"ITA-" I was about to yell his name when I saw he had already fallen asleep on the couch.

I giggled walking back to my room to change into my sleeping clothes. Which was really just my boxers and an oversized t-shirt. I wander back out, and Itachi was still asleep. I pulled him up to the best of my ability and dragged him to my bed.

I set him down and pulled the blankets aside, tucking him in. After checking, and turning off all the lights in the house, I crawled into the bed, curling up next to Itachi. He was warm, like a heater, I could lay in his arms forever.

_'SNAP OUT IT NARUTO!' _My mind screamed at me. I knew my mind was right. There I go again, falling in love with someone after getting heartbroken. What's wrong with me?

Friends. He and I will just be friends. Nothing more.

But I guess that in a month or so, if he decides he wants to sex me up, I won't complain. No complaints here.

My last thought before I fell asleep was about how nice it felt in Itachi's arms.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to loud thumping and the yelling of my name. "Naruto you little bitch, where are you?" I could hear Kiba bounding through the apartment. "Why did I have to hear second-hand from someone about you and that bastard ending it? Nice to know best friends keep stuff to themselves!" He yelled, making his way to the bedroom.

I tried to ignore him, and cuddle up to the warmth that's Itachi. I heard the bedroom door slam open, and I groaned. "Get the fuck up Naruto." I covered my head with the blankets, and stuck my hand out from under them, giving Kiba the finger. "I'm hung-over bitch, so shut up." I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"I'm giving you to the count of three before I rip this blanket of your body." I buried my face further into Itachi's chest, who by the way is a very heavy sleeper. "1 …. 2 ….. Don't make me say it Naruto." I could feel him grip the end of the blanket.

Here we go, "THREE!" He practically screamed, tearing it off my body, then he let out what could be defined as a '_girly scream_'.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's taken me forever to update, and I apologize, I PROMISE the chapters will be longer, this chapter almost feels like a filler, and I hate to do that to you guys. Right now I'm currently on summer vacation, so I can write without any troubles at the moment, and I will try to update each week, I will also try to publish more chapters for my other stories, if you read them. **

**Again, I apologize for the wait, please keep reading . **

**Thanks! **


End file.
